


That one single AI

by SpaceBird_Ozzy



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: AI!Gordon, AU time!, Everything then goes wrong, Fenrey starts to get deeper and deeper as the story goes on, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I got to learn HL but sticking to the videos, I made up names for everyone except Holly lol, I’ll add more as chapters are made, Kind of OOC but I tried to keep to their personalities, M/M, Not Game but it also is?, Only to get destroyed-, Slow Burn, Somehow emotions is registered through VR and towards the characters?, everything is good at first, hlvrai au, same goes with feeling (touch)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBird_Ozzy/pseuds/SpaceBird_Ozzy
Summary: It’s HLVRAI but swapped, Everyone is a real life person just playing a game, but Gordon is a glitched out tutorial AI.Everything starts out completely fine, everyone is having fun, but too many hints dropping is making Gordon Freeman confused.What is real and what isn’t? Is anything real? Was he even real? That’s not true, the group said otherwise on that, his friends wouldn’t...  lie......Right?
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Tommy Coolatta & Sunkist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	That one single AI

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900347) by [aes_hma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aes_hma/pseuds/aes_hma). 



> Hello Gordon!  
> *cough cough* uh  
> Ehem-  
> This was fun to make in my free time during school. I will definitely be continuing this as time goes on!  
> The POV will definitely be swapped around from Character to Character. I will try to keep it smooth sailing by putting “«" by the first word of the sentence
> 
> Funny Story!  
> While writing this I sent a part of it to my Business teacher on accident, I was so embarrassed and she was so confused-

The familiar bing sound (to some people) of the Discord call connection had played as suddenly talking had started on the speakers, two guys were bickering over if multiple port games were better on PC or other consoles before another, but younger, voice piped up. “Guys! Sam’s here!” Everyone went quiet.

“Jesus, about fucking time man.” One of the profiles lit up green, the name ‘Bubby’ right next to it, after that bit of silence. “Yo, sorry I had to do real life stuff, maybe you could gain some patience while you, uh. Wait? Y’know? Give me a break Whinton.” there was a scoff before Samual looked at their names, they all had been changed to characters they were playing as, Tommy, Dr. Coomer, Benrey, and Bubby. 

Of course these weren’t their real names, they had been changed to fit in with some characters they were playing in a VR game they all got to play together. It was Half-Life VR and they had all chosen made up characters to play as. 

There was soon a quick loud clap as the profile with Dr. Coomer as the name lit up. That would be Holly, and their clap caught everyone’s attention as she spoke. “Alright everyone, get your VR headset. Remember since we’re actually people, we have to act like AI or else they won’t understand anything, okay?” 

There was a small ‘thwunk’ sound as Holly put on the Vr headset, it had hit her microphone slightly before she had stood up, which was made obvious as the sound of the rolling chair moving had crept through the audio a bit. Most Samuel can assume was that Holly had her game all booted up already while they all waited for him. 

“Why should we worry? The characters on there are just an AI, in a game that was originally made in 1998, very unlikely that they had the tech to make an AI understand real life.” Whinton spoke back with a small irritated tone while he too got up to put on his own VR. “B-But, it has our technology infused with it, this v-version of the game has virtual capabilities and multiplier Whin!” 

“Precisely Max, now let’s get on with this, I'll wait for you Sam!” Holly clicked off discord. 

Maxwell, he was the youngest kid in the group, freshman, surrounded by a senior and two college guys, Samuel could think that he probably goes around bragging about it but Maxwell wasn’t like that, like at all. Soon the other two had left, leaving Sam alone in the call while he booted up the Half-life game before he went to click off the call, but as soon as he did it sounded like some guy said his name but was cut off right when he left, what was weirder was that no one else was in the call with him. 

Sam shrugged it off, before putting his VR headset, loading into the game. 

As soon as Sam logged into the game, he looked around before looking down at himself. Strange he was already in the security guard skin, soon he noticed as an older, but smaller, man walked up to him with a loud and pronounced. “Hello Benrey!” Sam let a small wheeze out, it was Holly, or Dr. Coomer, Holly was very keen on making up their own persona’s. “Yo.” was his only response back as another older man and a pretty normal looking adult literally popped into existence. 

“Holy shit man you’re slow!” that would be Bubby now.. “Come on maan, I had literally got home, I wasn't ready.” Bubby had started to open his mouth before Benrey opened his, when blue glowing blue lights flew straight at the older guy, Bubby stopped Benrey did too for a second, he didn’t know he could do it but he played along as he continued speaking “Uh. Calm down.” Benrey didn’t know exactly why he had said that honestly, but his brain felt like it fit. 

“Mr... Whi- Bubby?” Maxwell’s character, Tommy, spoke. Drawing attention to Bubby, he looked relaxed for once, and confused. “What did you do to me?” 

“I.. uh. Don’t know?” 

“What do you mean you “Don’t know”!?” Bubby’s face scrunched up, whatever he had done wore off. Benrey burped up two glowing lights, black and blue, Tommy spoke up again. “Stop! You’re scaring him! He wants you to calm down!” 

“You can read it?!” Bubby was not having a good time, sparks started to drop around him in a circle. 

“YES??!” 

At that point Dr. Coomer walked in between the three with a delighted expression and clap. ”Look at that, we all have powers! Shall we continue on and ACTUALLY play the game now?” Dr. Coomer wasn't gleeful looking anymore and gave a glare at Bubby, before walking forward, Tommy ran after him, the sound of his shoes tapping against the floor, Benrey looked at Bubby before making a whistle and walking forward, hearing Bubby grunt a swear made him smirk. 

Soon what was a quiet walk became a semi loud chatter as Bubby and Dr. Coomer started to nerd out about their powers, Bubby had instantly found out he could summon fire, Dr. Coomer had extendo arms (at least that's what Holly called them) , Tommy had been bugging Benrey to spit out another ball to prove that he could read those little balls of emotion, after Benrey had said that he believed him probably about 10 times, tommy went on to nerd out about his theory about how it knew Sam’s emotion, hell even how the vr knew what emotions they all had. It… Was kind of boring, he lost Tommy at some… Okay actually most parts, but whatever made Maxwell happy was just fine.

The group had been wandering around, they all didn’t know where they were going really, but the aimless , small fake ‘I’m totally listening’ nods from benrey, other scientists eyeing them (Dr. Coomer would wave and say hello), would eventually lead them to a locker room, as they walked in, the first thing Benrey had saw was a man in an orange and metallic brown suit putting a white lab coat into his locker, they had long as f_ brown hair that was up in a ponytail, that thing had to be a foot long.. Benrey starred in awe of this.. Man’s god damn hair, why the hair? He would’ve refused to answer, but those glowing bubbles that he could make definitely could as both pink and magenta forced their way out of his mouth and into the air in a small song. He knew what that feeling was though..

The only thing that brought him back to the world was a nudge by Tommy. Benrey glanced over at Tommy, who was making a face; a small smirk with eyebrows raised. Benrey was confused at first then looked up at the bubbles, his face had definitely flushed ever so slightly as he started to swipe the colors away grumbling, stupid emotion balls.. Now he 100% felt eyes on him, not just from Tommy, Bubby, and Henry Coomer (Tommy had whispered to Coomer about something, Benrey didn’t notice), but also that man across the room.

“Ehem..” Dr. Coomer broke the silence just as quickly as it came. “Good morning, Gordon Freeman!” Right, Holly knew Half-Life. But Gordon Freeman.. Niiice.

Gordon stared at the four, quietly, at first he seemed confused, like REALLY confused before his eyes seemed to jolt open, he smiled while pushing up his glasses. “Ah yes, Good Morning Dr. Coomer!” Benrey glanced to the side to see Henry Coomer taken aback, he hadn’t said his name at all to Gordon, but he quickly responded back to stay true to his ‘Don’t confuse the AI’ rule. “Getting ready for that Test right? I do believe we’ll be helping to conduct it, we wish you luck and we’ll see you in the chamber!” The smaller but significantly strong, older man had patted Benrey on the back, quite hard, basically pushing him forward, before grabbing Tommy and Bubby and practically had dragged them out, the second older man grumbled curses, Benrey looked back.

“Bro wait-” Too late. The door slammed shut. Shit.. Fucking. “Fuck you guys… Fuck this new emotion ability.. Damn it all.” He mumbled under his breath before looking back at Gordon Freeman. He noticed that the man was tanned well, he still couldn’t get over that hair, the suit he was wearing, the HEV suit made him look big, Benrey soon wondered if he was the same under the suit.. Hang on, Benrey was being so god damn gay.. Mega cringe-

Benrey had to stop to think before he started to walk to Gordon with a smirk.

«Strange That’s all Gordon Freeman could describe that group of four, Dr. Coomer was strange, those other two; strange. And that one other guy, the security guard. Not only was he strange, but Freeman got weird vibes from him. Those weird colored lights didn’t help that man’s case. The physicist couldn’t help but chuckle, such weird people to make an even equally weird group. The brown haired man started to shut his locker door when he noticed that guard just standing behind it, where did he come from??! Gordon would’ve been lying if he said he didn’t yell out loud, the security guard almost didn’t react. “Yo. You have Ps4? Do.. you.. Uh..” he paused for a second as if he forgot what he was talking about. “You like.. uhm. Come here often?”

“Ps4?? What are you talking.. Are.. Are you flirting with me?” Benrey stopped for a second, freezing in a way that kinda spooked Freeman. 

To benrey though, he had stopped because he didn’t think the AI would’ve reacted, maybe Max and Holly were on to something.. Eh. “Wha?”

“What?”

“Hm?”

“You were just flirting with me..”

“That's cringe.. Gay my dude.. Mr.. Gayman. Do you have Ps4?”

Gordon was starting to get annoyed now.. The security guard gave a smirk, Gordon noticed the razor-sharp teeth quickly as he gave a small shiver before he paused, Ps4… Ps4.. Ps4?.. His eyes widened a bit quickly once more before he looked back at the only slightly taller man. “No, I don’t know what a Ps4 is..” Lies..? “Now is there anything you want?” 

“Bro.. you live.. Uh.. a VERY pathetic, life man.. Also like.. I..” Benrey paused again, staring past Gordon, making the guy look behind himself thinking someone else was there when Benrey came back to it. “I need your uh. Fuckin’.. Passport.” He finished as Gordon stared dumbfounded at this weird Eldritch man, it seemed Benrey caught the look as he leaned in slowly, frowning in an embarrassed way. 

Benrey whispered. “Look, my friend’s locked the door, Dr. Coomer has my ID so..” Gordon at first was distracted by Benrey’s teeth, they were oddly so damn white.. Once what Benrey said had finally registered in Gordon’s brain he made a O with his mouth, before responding. “Why the hell did they lock the door? Yeah, sure, I can open it just give me a second..” Gordon pressed the locker door to make sure it was actually shut tight as Benrey smiled awkwardly in the corner of Gordon’s eyes. 

“Fuck if I know, and cool. Pogger.” Gordon could tell, he knew why, but Gordon himself just didn’t understand; he was mostly baffled with that whole Ps4 thing? He also didn’t understand why he knew Dr. Coomer but not the rest, he swears he’s never seen these people, Gordon has worked here for so long, many years, maybe 6?... Right? Surely.. 

Why doesn’t this feel right? Gordon shook his head slightly, he was probably nervous out of his mind for the test, he looked back towards the guard to see he was gone, and was now completely by the locked door. Right. The locked door.. Gordon took a breath and started to walk to the man and the door, pulling his ID out of the neck part of the suit and over his head, a tight fit really, it was really difficult at first. 

“Yo, finally. Gayman is coming to save me~” He began to tease Gordon. 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Cringeman?” 

“No..” 

“... Feetman?” 

“Ew what the actual fuck. I could just leave the door shut-” 

Benrey gave a smirk with a raised eyebrow. “And stay with me, here? Alone? Mmm.. bro. Thats…. Uhm, kinky.” More of those pink lights were forced out, but Benrey didn’t react. 

“AND i'm opening the door!” He put his card to a panel next to the door and a beep was let out, his face had 100% turned a small red, meanwhile those pinks turned into White and Navy as the smirk slipped. “What even are those lights..?” Gordon slowly asked, Benrey shit-balled an answer quicker then Gordon has ever heard. “Black Mesa Sweet Voice-” Freeman shrugged, even if it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. The 23 year old was the first to walk out after he got his answer, the guard followed close behind making a concentrated look.. 

“You’re not still...” 

“How about Wayne?” 

“OH MY GOD YOU ARE! I- N- you know what.. sure whatever! If it makes you shut up, go ahead! Just as long as it isn’t those last three aren’t used!” 

“Pogchamp~” The guard hummed, that “sweet voice” trailed out of the guard’s mouth, it had been teal, it also sounded very calming to Gordon.. He kept humming for half a minute before the strange man perked up. “Oh, still gonna need that… fucken.. Uhm.” He had to stop to think again ever so slowly then continued. “Passport. To see if you’re.. Uh.. Good person.. Y’know..?” 

“Wh-what?” Benrey stared at Gordon expectantly. “Since when did you need it to work?? What do you just carry your passport around??” 

“Since forever man.. And of course I do. bro.” He stopped to reach into one of his pockets when he pulled something out of his pocket, it was, indeed, a Passport. Gordon caught a glance on the inside of the passport as he put it back, soon the Physicist looked at the Guard. “Barney?” 

Benrey suddenly looked offended, that almost gave Gordon a type of pleasure. “Bro. That’s confidential!” His arms crossed like a little preschooler would do if they didn’t get what they desired. “Besides.. It's Benrey..” 

“Benrey?” 

“Mhm..” 

“Alright..” Fucking weird ass name. ______________________ 

There was more walking, sometimes quiet, sometimes “Benrey” bugged him for his passport as the weird guy followed him. Gordon soon got acquainted with Tommy in the break room, the tall man definitely had the brain of a child as he talked about his dog, showed off a propeller hat he found, and about “Bay blades”? Hell if he knew, but it was awkward between Tommy and Benrey as they made faces at each other and occasional Sweet voice rants from Benrey. Surprisingly though, it was short lived as Tommy mentioned the test. Shit. He forgot all about the test... 

Off they go with even more walking, there was eventually a point and time where while on an elevator, Benrey just leaped 10 feet down to the automatic door before waiting for Gordon as the elevator slowly came to a stop. 

“Wow. The hell was that for? You really don't wait for anyone huh?” Benrey let out a loud cackle as the guard walked forward, Gordon squeezed a bewildered wheeze when suddenly an older man came out, it was that grumpy tall one from before, the one in the group, he yelled out irritatedly at them. “What is with this ruckus!? ….” A long quiet pause. “Oh. it's you two.” «“Yooo, Bub’s my man~” Benrey walked up to his friend with a fist, he was gonna go for a knuckle but the taller man had put his hand on the fist and lowered it with an aloof look and a shake of the head no. 

“Boo.. Not poggers man.” Benrey crossed his arms in a pout while the taller man looked back to Gordon. “You’re very late.” Bubby grabbed Gordon’s shoulder and started to force him forward and down the hall to get to the chamber. 

“Ah jeez.. Well ask Barney-” 

“Benrey.” Bubby noticed Benrey as he quickly corrected Gordon as he had started to follow the two, arms still crossed. 

“Whatever.. He kept holding me back by asking for my passport.. Do you have your own passport with you?!” Gordon lifted his hands up and was moving them around in random ways as he spoke, as the two paused in a doorway before Bubby glanced at Benrey, Sam was giving a face of, what Bubby could only tell from how the VR helmet portrayed it, “follow along please” and so he did, Bubby looked down at Gordon. “Of course I do! You don’t have your Passport?” 

Gordon’s aghast look on his face made Whinton want to start laughing his ass off but held it in, he could tell Sam was struggling to keep a straight face too. “S-see bro? You need your.. F_in.. Passport bro. N-not pog champ man.” 

Suddenly the NPC lifted his hands up in defeat and walked into the room before heading straight to the left. Whinton nudged Benrey the best he could in vr. “Better catch up with your boyfriend.~” He teased as Benrey flung his hand in his face and physically pushed his player model out of the way. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” That cheery mood Benrey had after the laughing had quickly gone away as he walked in and after Gordon with a fast pace leaving Bubby to stand there with crossed arms and a smirk. 

«Benrey had ended walking past Gordon, the AI had basically been just standing in place, almost like he saw something, and he only reacted when Benrey had passed him. It almost seemed like Sam had scared him “I can’t F_KING believe it...” Benrey mumbled to himself, he was mostly talking about Whinton’s comment, he hadn’t realized that Gordon heard him as he spoke up. “Heh, yeah that’s what I should be saying huh?..” 

Upon Benrey giving a head tilt and a confused look, Gordon seemed to straighten up and make a face while avoiding Benrey’s eyes. “Jesus.. You know, the stupid passports.. You know what, whatever, doesn’t matter.” 

Benrey watched Gordon walk on ahead as Benerey quickly followed, mentally leaving behind the grumpy attitude. “Speaking of which, Feetman, my bro, i'm still gonna need that passport.” 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD! I TOLD YOU TO NOT SAY THAT!” Suddenly, while in a doorway, the man turned around, his ponytail became airborne for a second. “Okay, you can’t go any farther, this is the fucking test chamber, this is where.. You could die if you go in here.” 

“Aw, you do worry about me.” Benrey stopped in front of him. “Wha- no- I. Dude you could die! We don’t need deaths on Black Mesa’s hands.” Benrey had made a lip smack as he shook his head. 

“S’ fine, Im.. Not human.” He shrugged and looked at the floor for a bit with a shuffle of his feet before glancing back up at Gordon as he opened his mouth to say something, Benrey too had opened his mouth and let out a singing note that had been followed by a line of blue glowing orbs at Gordon, they sunk into his chest as he flinched then looked at Benrey. 

“What did you just do to me?” 

“Calm down..” 

Gordon took a step back and pressed a button which slammed the door between them, leaving Benrey standing there like a sad, lost puppy. Sam paused for a moment before lifting his Vr helmet and typing something on his computer then pulling the helmet down and instantly phasing through the wall into the test chamber, he positioned himself in front of the big door. 

“Benrey what the hell are you doing.'' A small and somewhat quiet retort came from Bubby who had looked at him through the protective glass, followed by Tommy and Dr. Coomer. 

Benrey’s head model was looking up before being pulled down by his own hands as he adjusted his Vr helmet then looked up at the three with a thumbs up, just as he pulled his hand down the door opened. 

“HOW THE FUCK!?” Gordon pointed at Benrey as the Guard gave a shit eating smirk. “Yo. You’re not supposed to be in here, buddy.” Gordon ended up staring at Benrey before he briskly walked past the guard. “Go away, you could be safe if you leave Barney.” 

“Benrey. And I know what you do, you try to make people leave so you can steal but i'm not gonna fall for it.” 

“What could I steal!?” Gordon at this time now was climbing up a ladder but Benrey’s eyes had wandered, so did his body, he explored the chamber, it's not because of the graphics, the Graphics looked pretty dull compared to what new 2020 games were like, it's just he never played Half-Life so this was all new. He heard Gordon yelling towards his three other friends. 

“We are gonna have a goddamn death at the workplace and you guys don't care?!” 

“Acceptable losses!” Bubby had shouted back. Ouchie man. 

“Wh- There shouldn’t be two people in the test chamb- whatever- I am turning the rotator on!” Benrey eye’s lit up as he turned around and booked it towards the ladder. 

“WAIT!” Benrey lifted his arms up like he was going up the ladder aaaand the next thing he knew, he was stuck. At the top. “Oops-” His remotes stopped working for a second, disconnected, Benrey glanced over at Gordon as he was making weird gestures with his hands. “What are you doing?” 

“Mmmm.. good question.” 

“You’re stuck aren't you, you goddamn asshole..” Gordon started to Hastily walk over to Benrey as he spoke. “Meanie~” Benrey stuck his tongue out only to see that his model did the same somehow, he gave a surprised look immediately after, the only thing was that at the same time Gordon stuck his arms out so it made it seem he was surprised at Gordon. “Come on, i'll catch you..” 

Finally at that time Sam managed to get his remotes working and proceeded to jump off the ladder at Gordon, who surprisingly caught his model and set him down, a mixture of mauve and magenta leaked out as the two just kinda awkwardly stared at each other. 

“THE ROTORS GORDON!!” Bubby had yelled out angrily as Gordon turned around, 180ᐤ. He quickly slammed the button and looked up. “I turned it on! I started the damn thing up! We’re going!” Benery had sat down physically, his legs were straight out as he tapped his knees like a little kid, his yellow eyes were focused on the black smoke that was pumped out of the large device in the middle of the room. 

The AI had walked right by Benrey and was preparing to go down the steps. “You come here often?” 

“Not now Barney.” 

“Benrey…” 

“Mhm..” Gordon had made it all the way back down when Benrey stood up and walked to the railing on the sides. “Don’t steal anything!” He had shouted out. It would seem that the AI, Gordon, Ignored him. Benrey started making his way down the ladder, being on the actual solid ground gave the game enough slack to just barely hear Tommy talking. 

“-es drips off a spoon.~” Gordon leaned back a bit before grabbing onto the sample and positioning himself, Benrey sped up his process of walking towards Gordon. “Hey! I thought I told you to not touch anything!?” 

“Hey.. Hey.. This is my job, I am being paid to do this! You’re supposed to- what? Guard the door and look for passports?” Gordon had started to do those hand signs again, he was very vocal with his hands even if he was speaking with his actual mouth. 

“Why are you touching that..?” 

“..... I'm gonna put it in, you can't stop me..’ 

“Why are you moving that?..” 

“It’s my JOB! And the next step!” 

“If you don't hurry up and put that sample in, I'm going to fucking explode..!” Bubby had hit the protective glass a few times, gaining hit to the side from Dr. Coomer, Gordon grabbed onto the cart and started to push it forward slowly. “Alright! Alright! But there's two people in the test chamber, not supposed to be that way!” 

Benrey had mostly been standing there, watching the yellow lightning-like effects coming from the low-poly machine, he kept making remarks at Gordon though, stuff like: “Hey!”, “You're not supposed to be doing that.” and “Dude stop.” in really quick successions before watching the yellow turn green, Benrey’s friends started to freak out, well. “You went too fast!” Tommy sounded the most freaked out.. Bubby was just angrily screaming at Gordon, Dr. Coomer just only said. “You should've brought your passport Gordon!” 

Sam just calmly stood there before seeing Gordon just standing there, frozen, the lights went out, Bubby phased out the window using No-clip like he did before forcing his character to die. The machine was exploding slightly from inside of it but he was just standing around, like he was in the hall before Benrey passed him. Benrey had ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him before dragging him slowly away, gaining an almost scared choke sound. “Bro.. Fuckin’ stand back!” 

Suddenly the screen started to flash green and black repeatedly, stopping on a black later as Gordon lifted his arms to cover his face and let out a yell. And that was it- the game stopped, crashed. Right then and there as a pop up talking about the crash came up. Samual reached out, looking for his desk to put down the remotes, followed by removing the VR helmet as he gave a small sigh as he heard his Discord repeatedly beep with messages to join a new video chat. 

“Mr. Samuel.. w..why’d we get kicked out?” Maxwell had slowly asked him as Sam gave a shrug that he knew no one would’ve seen. “Game crashed.. Sorry bros. Maybe f_in later today after some lunch?” 

“Damn it Sam… fine.” 

“Pog.~’ ______________________ 

Gordon had gasped for air as if he had been underwater for hours, he… He actually felt like he was underwater? He felt like he was being crushed from pressure, he couldn’t feel no ground, and at first he was scared to open his eyes.. Did he die? Was that it, did he end up killing himself in the accident? The explosion? Oh god Benrey tried to help, was he dead too? 

His hands, which had been on his head, slowly grabbed a chunk of hair each as his breathing became heavier, he curled up as he wondered if this was all.. 

“Sorry bros..” that voice echoed throughout wherever he was, it was familiar.. It was Benrey! He finally opened his eyes to absolute darkness, he didn’t see anyone.. And upon trying to call out anything, all that came out was static and a long strand of Binary code that just lingered in the air as Gordon painfully just watched.. 01000010 01100101 01101110 01110010 01100101 01111001 00111111

**Author's Note:**

> Color Key!  
> Blue- Calm down  
> Black & Blue- I’m scared, please calm down  
> Pink & Magenta- Lovestruck  
> Pink- Happy  
> White & Navy- Upset  
> Teal- Companionship  
> Mauve & Magenta- I enjoyed that
> 
> Binary code at the end translates too “Benrey?”  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Y_TdePINatJlPvYI5kvA4ElPuqRgTwOiKXqckRxoM28/mobilebasic - Benrey Color HC Guide
> 
> Got some questions for me or the characters? I have a Tumblr you can ask on! I’m not expecting to get that much attention, but I thought it would be fun!
> 
> https://hlvrtosai.tumblr.com/post/632078803916800000/hello-welcome-to-this-tumblr-page-that-either-you


End file.
